


Something New

by Anonymous1202



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1202/pseuds/Anonymous1202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Underfell story.</p><p>With the resets looming over his head, Sans vows to enjoy this life before it begins again. But when something new occurs, is it wise to stray the familiar path of so many lifetimes?</p><p>((Request by SuzanaEgbert))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoMcIntosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMcIntosh/gifts), [@the-gay-anomaly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40the-gay-anomaly).



> Original Idea: SuzanaEgbert, go check out their tumblr: @the-gay-anomaly!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and I might write up a second part. :)

Sans held his breath, not that he needed it, while the crunching footsteps moved past.  
  
“Where is that bonehead?” Papyrus muttered as he stalked the path leading from his brother's station towards Snowdin Town, grinding his pointed teeth.  
  
Once the skeleton had disappeared from view, Sans let himself breathe again, releasing a small sigh. Concealed within the bushes, he was virtually invisible from the road. Reaching down, he gripped his jacket, pulling it apart, and stared at the faintly glowing heart- his soul, within his rib cage. Cracks made a criss-cross pattern over it, like glass on the verge of shattering.  
  
With every reset, the cracks had widened, turned into deep gashes... He knew deep down he wasn't going to last another reset. He'd be torn from existence, without a soul tethering him to this timeline. But, if he was honest, he really didn't mind. He was almost looking forward to it. Finally, a break from killing the kid again, respite from the same old banter he'd heard so many times before, he could finally rest. Forever.  
  
But before that happened, there was still one more reset to go. He vowed to himself he would spend it to it's fullest potential, as best he could.  
  
“Three, two, one,” he muttered, as the familiar creak of the door echoed. So many times before, the same exact scene. Frisk, the kid, would be walking the snowy path towards the rest of Snowdin, carrying that stupid talking flower. Sans would follow at a distance, and throw snowballs, shouting a few insults at the little squirt. A failed attempt at capturing the kid would follow, which would result in a lecture from his brother later. Then they'd get into a fight. It was the same thing. Over and over again. He doubted he'd miss it much.  
  
Reaching down, Sans gathered a pile of snow in his hands, sighing as he worked it into a ball. Peering through the bushes, he pulled back his arm to throw, and was suddenly caught off-guard.  
  
This wasn't Frisk.  
  
There were two humans, shivering in the cold, quietly exchanging conversation back and forth as they trudged through the snow.  
  
The first caught his eye. They were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He simply stared after them, the snowball falling from his hand back to the frozen ground. Tall, though tiny compared to his giant size, and short haired and smiling. It was so refreshing to see something not only completely new, but also have them be so...so perfect. Sure, he recognized the sadness in their smile, it was something he saw whenever he looked in a mirror, but that just made them that much more...desirable. They were someone he could relate to, someone he could talk to about his pent up anger and despair, someone who would understand him.  
  
He had to have them.  
  
It wasn't a desire, so much as it was a necessity.  
  
Sans forced himself to remain hidden, though he desperately wanted to meet the two right away. He couldn't risk scaring them, and forcing another reset. This timeline had to be the one, he was going to be sure it was the happiest one he'd ever been part of. Besides, he wouldn't survive another reset anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original request: @the-gay-anomaly
> 
> I write upon request, as well as on my own. If you have a scene between characters, or an idea you'd like to see written, please feel free to request in the comments on any of my works, or ask through my tumblr: USPapyrus

After several moments of hesitation, Sans emerged from his hiding place within the bushes. He trailed the two humans on silent feet, not daring to make a single noise. But... What should he say? Anxiety welled within him, sweat beading along his forehead at the prospect of making himself known.  
  
Typically he would lead with his usual insults, but when someone who intrigued him so much had finally crossed his path after all this time... How could he possibly call them a stupid kid with no chance of survival down here? It simply wasn't an option.  
  
Mind elsewhere, he hadn't been paying attention to the two in front of him, and for a split second he panicked. They had noticed him. Had they heard him? Felt his presence somehow? What should he do?  
  
“Oh hey, you're a massive skeleton that sweats, that's not strange at all...” A loud but melodic voice spoke up, laced with sarcasm. The sound brought his attention back to the human he wanted so desperately to hold.  
  
He simply stared, opening his mouth to speak. No words emerged. His mind had gone completely blank. They didn't seem frightened of him. That was a first.  
  
“Jo, that was rude!” the second human nudged her friend. He payed her no mind, he was far to preoccupied trying to come up with something to say.  
  
But at the same time, something else was bouncing around the inside of his skull. He'd picked up a name. Jo.  
  
“Sorry if that was mean, I have a bad habit of saying what's on my mind.”  
  
Oh god... That smile.  
  
His hands shook a little as they began to sweat, and his knees grew weak at that perfect smile. How could someone's smile be that perfect? Shy, and apologetic... And directed towards him, of all people!  
  
“Heh, don't sweat it, kid. 'Round here, everyone is rude,” an amused smirk appeared on his face. The voice that had come from his mouth sounded far more confident than he actually felt.  
  
But at least he hadn't messed things up.  
  
Yet.


End file.
